1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data communication apparatus and method, and more particularly to data communication apparatus and method which are provided between a local area network (LAN) and a communication line other than the LAN.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, there is proposed an apparatus of this type in which, e.g., a facsimile machine (facsimile server) is connected to a local area network (LAN) and receives data via a telephone line, and it is notified to a receiver that the data was received. According to such the apparatus, a transmission side can transmit the data via the telephone line after designating the receiver on a communication partner's LAN, whereby the data can be surely transmitted to a desired receiver on the partner's LAN.
However, an operator of the transmission side cannot know whether or not a facsimile machine (facsimile server) of a reception side could normally notify the data reception to the receiver on the LAN. Therefore, there is a problem that it is needed a cumbersomeness that the operator of the transmission side has to confirm such a notification by using a telephone or the like. As a result, if a plurality of receivers have been designated, an operator's load of the transmission side seriously increases.